<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take me to the ritz by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124579">take me to the ritz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Omens Celebration 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating, Drabble, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:00:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Good Omens Celebration: Day 11: Old fashioned</p><p>“I’m taking you out for dinner, the Ritz. I actually booked the table the actual human way instead of miracling you a table."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Omens Celebration 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Celebration</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take me to the ritz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He had showed up on Crowley’s doorstep without calling first, just knocking on the door. And Crowley, who had not been expecting company, had been confused and walked to the door, wondering who could be on the other side (his guess would probably have been the landlord of his luxury flat, since he had never paid rent since he moved in), and then he had been pleasantly been surprised by Aziraphale. He was just standing there, a nervous smile on his face, while he was wearing a black suit and a black tie (no tartan!), and in his hands he held a bouquet of flowers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel, what are you doing here?” he asked. He loved the unexpected visit, but that what it was, unexpected. Aziraphale always made sure to call before visiting, so that he wouldn’t interrupt Crowley incase he was busy. “You usually call.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I do, but I decided against it today for some reasons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And those are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking you out for dinner, the Ritz. I actually booked the table the actual human way instead of miracling you a table. I have planned this for a while, and brought you flowers, and I hope you want to accompany me on this date, Crowley.” he said, handing the flowers over to Crowley. They were so beautiful, and he immediately knew he had to place them in water as quickly as possible to last the longest. This was a precious gift from Aziraphale, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the entire date thing, he was so flattered, so how could he say no?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel, you sure are old fashioned. A date at the Ritz? With a </span>
  <em>
    <span>booked</span>
  </em>
  <span> table? Do I really mean that much to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you do Crowley, you always have. So, will you come with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I will.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>